Not again
by thisiscorinth
Summary: Percys gone missing AGAIN except this time hes in London on vacation with Annabeth sorry lots of others have this but its my twist after HoO and order of phoenix during summer
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**ANNABETH POV**

Today started off pretty normal but during archery I got called to the big house. I have to admit, I was kind of relieved to, since I'm just more into daggers.

I stepped into the big house, and as always, marveled at how much larger it was on the inside than it appeared to be on the outside. I have always wondered wether it was due to Mr. D's magic, or just it's architectural design.

I saw Chiron in his 'wheelchair' and walked up to him.

"What's up?" I asked

"Your father sent you a letter." He said, speaking in Greek.

"What's it about?"

"I'm not sure, I just know it's not urgent." Chiron replied, handing me the letter.

I carefully ripped the top off, and took out the letter.

(THE ITALICS ARE THE LETTER AND NORMAL LETTERS FOR HER THOUGHTS )

Dear Annabeth,

I know the past war has been very stressful, especially for you and Percy. While I would understand you two wanting to stay and watch over the camp, I think it would be beneficial for you two to take a vacation.

I also know you have always wanted to visit London, so I got you two round trip tickets there, one for you, and yes, one for Percy. The tickets are currently for 3 weeks, but you can extend them if you want.

Please, just consider this opportunity to relax.

Love,

Dad

It was short and to the point but it still filled me with joy. I couldn't believe that he remembered plus it really would be fun to go to London- especially with Percy. I looked up to Chiron

"I don't think it will be so bad for you two to get some time off after the 2 wars." he said. I jumped up and hugged him

"Thank you Chiron, Thank you!" Then I ran off to tell Percy the great news. I ran to the fighting arena since I knew that he would be there.

Oddly enough no one was there. Then, suddenly I heard a soft thud come from behind me. I turned but nothing was there when suddenly I felt a breeze brush my neck I turned and was nose to nose with none other than Percy.

"Hey wise girl whats up?" He asked, using his nick name for me

"WE're going to London, seaweed brain." I answered smiling and using the nick name I knew he hated

"Does Chiron know?" he asked knowing the answer

"Of course." I couldn't even think about lying to Chiron

"Why did I even ask?" Percy said smiling. Then we walked to our cabins to get packed. I pulled out my beige suit case.

First, I folded 3 weeks of clothes and put them in. Then, I put in my dagger, yankees cap, a hat, my cell phone, anti-spider bug spray, a canteen of nectar, a copy of classical architecture of the 20th century, a sleeping bag, flip flops, the daedalus laptop and my teddy bear. Then I headed over to the Poseidon cabin.

As I walked in I saw Percy taking random clothes and shoving them in the big, overflowing black duffel bag he was using.

I just watched until he was done and looked up at me. I shook my head with disapproval and then motioned for him to follow.

We walked to the Big House to talk with Chiron about our trip and the details.

"Well then its settled." Chiron said after a few minutes of talking "You both will be gone for 2 weeks in London. And you will be using United Airlines"

I nodded "well then you may go." He said nodding out the door. Me and Percy walked over to Argus, who will be driving we got on the car I started to talk

"Oh, I just can't wait there are so many famous pieces of architecture like the penguin Pool." That seemed to perk up Perce "Whats that?" He asked

It's this really cool pool with these slides you can slide down that criss cross and land in a pool, doesn't that sound cool? I asked him

"Ya and are there any more of those things?" Percy asked actually intrested in architecture

I smiled "No but there's lots of cool buildings." I said but he already seemed to be spacing out. I laughed at him and thought 'this is going to be a

long ride.' And meant it. And it was, but once they got to the plane and Argus had driven away things started to be more casual.

"So where do you want to go first once we get to London?" Percy asked with an impish grin, excited

"Im going to the hotel and taking a nap." I say with an evil grin

"Ah~, thats boring." Percy complained (~ REPRESENTS AHHHHHHHH)

"Well I'm sure you will too, I mean we'll get there at 2 in the morning."

"Oh" Percy said, unable to get a come back

"Well, since thats all you have planned out lets go to the penguin pool." He said, obviously happy about it

"Actually we're going to the Gherkin restaurant to eat."

Percy started to snicker, attracting the looks of other people on the plane.

"Percy, whats so funny?" I ask mildly confused

"That name *laugh,laugh* is so *giggle* funny." and again he burst out laughing and thats when I realized that I couldn't say the names of the London places.

This was going to be a loooong trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**PERCY POV**

When they were pretty close to London the tempature dropped, and instead of being the Usa's 70 it was 65 but that

wasn't the only change, once the plane had landed I had noticed a light drizzle. I didn't like it but I knew

I had to let myself get wet with all these mortals, because I didn't know if the

mist prevented them from realizing I wasn't wet. Luckily, we reached the airport and were safe. No one gave us a second

glance as we wondered through the maze trying to find our bags. Eventually we found an employee who took us to our bags but it had

already been an hour since we had landed in London. The taxis were still coming though so we got a ride to our hotel, the milestone hotel

and apartments which still made me laugh. But I do have to admit, for such a funny

name it really was an extravagant place it was maybe 8 floors high one side white and the other a bronze color

"Hey you see how it has those small pillars, well pillars come from Greece." Annabeth said, excited

"Oh, you are so going to love this Annabeth they already have amazing architecture." I said but then

it dawned on me 'Oh man I'll have to listen to almost every architectural fact Annabeth knows' this thought scared me even more

than the minotaur I smacked my head with my palm

"Whats wrong?" Annabeth asked, flustered

"I'm going to die." I said the look on Annabeth's face when she realized what I was talking about was a mixture of

'oh' and 'oh this'll be fun'

"I doubt it, you just space out every time I talk, so I doubt this will be to hard for you seaweed brain." Annabeth mocked but before I

could come back with a good come back we came inside. I don't really think I can describe the place with any other word than

stunning. For a few minutes I just looked around at the lobby with its sea blue carpet with an intricate design,

the black and white striped couch, the two seats across the room from each other with a brown, wooden table with a

lamp and 2 stacks of books standing between them the wood walls with multiple signs on them, the oak wood counter and

the bald, serious man with a suit behind it. It wasn't too architectural but still extravagant. I obviously wasn't the only one

blown away, because Annabeth's mouth was a gaping hole and she just kept looking around so I went up to the man and said

"Reservations under Chase." And he briskly handed me the keys and gave me _directions _to my room.

I grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her through the plush hall way and to the elevator

"Wow, this is the only place that looks like a normal not 5 star hotel." I joked

Annabeth laughed, "I bet even the bathrooms are fancy." She added

"They probably even have those conch shell soaps that smell good." I said smiling my goofy smile Annabeth rolled her eyes at me

"C'mon you know its true Wise girl." I cracked and earned another eye roll finally the elevator reached our floor.

We stepped out into a hall way identical to the one on the first floor.

We walked down the long hall way until we reached the room. Again our breaths were taken away as we looked at our room

with its intricate sea blue design, the pale blue wall, the white ceiling, the comfortable big blue and white bed, the blue foldout

couch and the

white dressing table with a

wispy white lamp. Annnabeth hogged the big bed and left me to flop down on the fold out couch which was surprisingly comfortable and fell

instantly asleep. We awoke 7 hours later at 9:00 am and rode the elevator down to the breakfast hall where once again me and Annabeth stared

wide eyed around the room. It was black and white themed with walls almost all made of window with black and white striped,

frilly curtains protecting each, and a black bench running along one wall with pillows every inch along it and all the black straw

tables and plush leather chairs it really was fine dining.

I got a pair of pancakes with whipped cream hair, banana eyes, a straw berry yogurt mouth that smiled brightly and a strawberry

nose. I gobbled the treat down while Annabeth ate hers more slowly and daintily.

It seemed to take ages for her to finish her pancake because of my stupid dyslexia and

when she got up and left, showing she was done I almost cheered. Then we walked out to go visit all the places Annabeth had

planned for us to visit, starting with this museum which showed a _real _great time.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**3RD PERSON**

Percy and Annabeth left the hotel in a good mood as they headed out to see Annabeth's first

place on the schedule, the tower bridge not paying attention to what was going

on, so un-known to them a strange cloaked figure with frizzy hair that barely was seen

through its drawn hood and intent dull brown eyes that followed the pairs every move.

The person concealed herself within the bush or with the gray fog that laid like a blanket covering the

sleepy town of London. After another glance the hooded figure nodded and slipped off to its master.

"C'mon, the weather is GREAT for the Penguin Pool." Percy pleaded

"Maybe tomorrow." Annabeth said and then taunted "I have all of today planned so get over it seaweed brain."

"Oh I'm gonna get you now." Percy said and chased after her, laughing and after a few minutes they

both collapsed to the ground laughing and catching their breath.

Then they sat up

"So lets get to the bridge before it gets busy." Annabeth said getting all serious

Percy sighed and followed after her walking towards what he knew was certain doom.

(SCENE CHANGE OR PLACE CHANGE WHATEVER ITS CALLED)

The cloaked figure rushed to her master, giddy with excitement over the good news.

"Where have you been?" He growled and the joy that had just been coursing through the woman evaporated

"I followed the Potter guy and the girl." She gasped not breathing the whole time

"And is he the real Potter." The cold voiced man prompted

"Well I cant be sure, I couldn't see his face but he has the same hair." she reported

the man nodded and she left him to contemplate.

The man sat in his throne like chair and thought.

Would the plan work? Was he even the the reasl Potter? Probably his servant knew better than to

fail him and would not lie to his face, she knew better.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT I WANTED TO GET THIS UP AND WITH THIS IDEA BUT I _KINDA _HAVE WRITERS BLOCK**

**BUT I DO PROMISE LONGER CHAPTERS SOON**

**ALSO SORRY ABOUT CHANGING IT, I FELT IT NEEDED TOUCH UPS**

**REVEIW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Also shout out to random person you didn't like the idea so kudos_  
><strong>

**REVEIW AND SAY YOU WANT MORE PERCABETH AND I WILL DO SO**

**CHAPTER 4**

**ANNABETH POV**

Today me and Percy went to where he wanted which was pretty much the places I would never go to like

the Penguin pool or the Namco Funscape both of which would never be on my to do list.

First we went to the Penguin pool. The slide I have to admit was fun to go down but when we raced down our slides I

can swear I saw Percy cheat and make the water move faster for his slide.

But it still was all fun and games until around 10:30 (in the morning) when both me and Percy felt

as if we were being watched. But we didn't care because as long as Percy was here and we were in water whoever watched

us would be nothing compared to Percy. I never felt the gaze leave us but watching Percy in the water was really funny.

He swam around like he had missed the water dearly but he had to let himself get wet for the sake of the mortals

who would be very shocked to see him dry after all the swimming

he was doing. But Percy was still really pushing it, because he had the current of the water speed up,

causing lots of people to run out of the pool but not remember why

which would have been a bit amusing if he wasn't coming really close to showing something that no one who wasn't one of

us wasn't supposed to know. Eventually we had to leave, and as we got out I saw how pruned my and Percy's skin was.

When Percy saw our skin he smiled dopilly (Pronounced dope-el-ly) and commented something truly stupid

"We look like old people." I ignored him and headed off.

Percy knowing I didn't like the places he chose let me

choose where we had lunch.

I chose a fancy french cafe called the J&A cafe where we had crumpets and tea (my chioce not Percys).

We left the small cafe talking and laughing and really ahving an even better time than I thought but as we were passing a particularly empty

street we heard multiple loud cracks and saw a small circle form around us.

The people in the circle were all wearing long black cloaks and had black face masks.

Me and Percy stood back to back and we pulled out our weopons. We stayed back to back watching the people.

One of them pulled out what looked like a 14 inch holly stick

and after muttering some words I didn't hear pointing it at Percy shot a wave of light at him.

Percy's achilles curse had come back so the light shattered as soon as

it hit him some of the people seemed to stare at him and we stood in silence once more.

All of us just stood there waiting for something to happen and soon it did.

Together me and Percy lunged at the nearest person. The one I went for shot some more light out of a different kind of branch

at me but I ducked out of the way and it shot past me. I heard Percy gasp and saw that the spell that the hooded figure

had shot at me had hit Percy right in the small of the back.

The person nearest to Percy's limp form grabbed it and disapered. The rest of the people

dissapered to, leaving me alone.

**PERCY (REPEATING ANNABETH)**

As me and Annabeth had left the Cafe I felt the eyes watching me but I could tell Annabeth

was having a good time and I didn't want to worry her so I forgot about it but I soon

regretted that decision when the weird people with hoods and face masks and sticks surronded us.

The fight actually went well considiring the odds of of surviving. When me and Annabeth attacked I

was actually pretty confident that we could do it and I had knocked the stick out of one of their hands

and just by tapping it shot red sparks at one, setting his robes on fire. But when I lunged for the third

one I felt a horrible pain zap through my body, and it was all I could do not to scream or let them see I was

hurt but the shot still had hit me in the Achilles spot and all I felt before I passed out was someone grabbing my wrist

and swirling towards somewhere.

**SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT! AM VERY BUSY**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS JUST AN ASSURANCE: HARRY AND PERCY WILL _NOT_ BE RELATED IF UR WONDERING CHECK COMMENTS**

**CHAPTER 5**

**PERCY POV**

When I finnally woke up I was laying in a 4 post with red curtians bed. And my first thought is

'What The Heck?' then I sat up and noticed how cofortable the mattress was.

'I wonder how long it'll be until someone comes in to kill me' and as if waiting for that thought

the door creaked open and a man with blonde/white hair stepped in and said in a drawling voice

"You are awake I see, now come." It wasn't a very warm welcome and I could also tell he expected me to do

as told so I swung off the bed and trooped after him. He seemed really confused at my willingness and kept

glancing back at me as if expecting me to make a break for it.

We finally reached our destination after 20 minutes of walking down a twisting corridor.

The room was a good 9 feet high with a swivel chair that was turned towards the wall and after that pretty plain.

When the chair swiveled I saw something that even I could never have thought of. Because the person sitting in the

chair was barely human at all with skin paler than Nico's, long spindley fingers and slit, red eyes that were quite like a cats.

Then I saw something that made it almost impossible for me not to laugh- this guy had no nose! It was really funny, especially since

all the other people with sticks seemed scared of him.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked in a voice so cold that even Khione would be jealous.

"No." I said shrugging some people gasped

"I am Lord Voldemort." Now it took all my consentration not to laugh I mean, whos scared of a dude with

no nose and a fake name plus I think I heard it wrong because I'm pretty sure he said he was Moldywart. But when

I looked around most of the people looked at me expectantly as if I was supposed to be scared

of him, even he looked unable to grasp how I wasn't shaking with fright.

After a few seconds all the people were murming something that sounded like 'hes a muggle' and seemed to realize why

I wasn't scared

"I have killed many people." His cold voice seemed to want me to be afraid but I kept a straight face and shrugged

"My friends an Emo." I said, hoping Nico wouldn't find out. The man seemed puzzled at what I said but I left it alone and stood there.

He just kept sitting there and after about five minutes my ADHD was kicking in and it was all I could do not to

start twitching or moving. But soon enough I broke and let my fingers thrum against my leg.

Soon I was tapping my foot against the groud softly but I knew soon enough I would truly brake and do something stupid

but I was sort of saved when I felt that something was going into my thoughts. I pushed at it to move it

out and blocked out all my memories as the force continued to try to get into my head. It was getting

harder and harder not to let it in and I felt my strength start to waver so I muttered a forcefull

"NO!" through clenched teeth and it finally left me looked at me with a weird look for a few more

seconds before he finnaly nodded hid head at the blod/white haird man and said

"Malfoy, take him to the others." By the sound of it I guessed the others were not in a comfortable

room witha 4 post bed.

But all the same I trekked after Malfoy keeping check on our turns (Here come Percy's thoughts)

_'left...left...left...right..left...right...right...right...left...left...right...right...straight.'_

until we finally reached our destination: A giant, cavernous room with around 5 cells. I was led into the very

last one with two shadows leaned against the wall. But as soon as I stepped in, the cell door had clanged

shut and the Malfoy dude had left the shadows stirrred and they turned out to be people. One was a

meduim aged man and the other was a little girl. As they inched closer I got a better look at them.

The man had scars and fresh cuts scattered across his face, torn ...trousers? A flannel shirt and a dirty cloak.

Along with brown hair that evidently had seen much better days and was streaked with grey and a stubbly chin. He

also had eyes a dull dark eyes.

The little girl had a thin, long, delicate scratch across her small cheek and long, light blond hair that had lost its shine

and a smaller petite figure. But her eyes were a pale blue and looked as though she was alert and ready to attack

you at every moment.

"So how'd you get here?" The girl asked silently

"I really have no clue how about you?" I asked

"I got in their way while they were doing something or another. They weren't in a killing mood or something cause they sent me" she shudders

"Here."

"What about you?" I asked the man

"I tryed to stop 'em on'y slowed 'em but i' helped." He said shrugging just then a woman came up with 3 glasses of water

she placed them on the ground but _accidently_ spilled the contents

The girl looked at it longingly and the man cursed her under his breath but she just laughed unmercifully.

As soon as she left I pushed up the glasses and made the water get back into them. I silently

handed a glass to the others who sat staring bewidered at me. I shrugged and drank up. It felt good to have water

again. But the relief was short lived because the woman passed us again and noticed the water no longer on the

floor and the 3 of us gulping down our glasses. She growled and motioned at me and said in a rough and crazed voice

"C'mere boy." and let me out . She led me back down the passageway

_'straight...left...left..right...right...left...left...left...right...left...right...right...right' _(Its in reverse cause hes from the other direction)

my thoughts recorded. She led me into the room and growled to Moldywart-if thats his name-

"I knocked over their cup but I saw them gulping down water and I reckon he's the cause." I didn't feel she had

any right to say so but I stayed silent. Then I felt the force prodding at my mind so I closed it up and pushed at it once more

"You can not keep me out for ever." Moldywart said coldly to me. But I continued to look at

him steadfast and kept him out of my mind.

"I think he needs some encouragment." The woman said egearly and the man smiled a cold smile

"That is a good idea Bellatrix." he said and both their smiles widened.

The woman pulled out her stick and said in a crazily happy voice

"Cruciasus." **(****sorry if thats wrong) **and I felt a horrible feeling rise in me.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**THE NEXT FEW PARTS WILL HAVE A LOT OF UNHAPPINESS IN THEM INCASE YOU COULDN'T TELL FROM THE CRUCAISUS CURSE**

**(WHICH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW CAUSES THE PERSON BEING CURSED EMMENSE PAIN)**

**I WILL TELL YOU WHEN THE PAIN FULLY ENDS**

It was a deep dark pain that seared my whole being my mind and body had only one thing on their minds _**pain**_

The pain seared every part of me and consumed me like a fire. It only took me a minute of this searing pain before I let out a scream

but this wasn't just a scream of fear it was the scream of true, undeniable, endless pain.

When it finally stopped I looked around the room panting and felt a surge of anger as deep as the pain-

all the people in the room were laughing, they loved my pain, they fed on it as a hungry person food.

Then the pain started again. But now it was worse, way worse. It felt as though my body was burning and the pain seared

through me even more powerfully my scream was louder, and rang through the halls.

"Still wont answer, will you." Moldywart asked and I shok my head, panting

The pain seared up again but now I thought of happy things

**THE HAPPINESS IS HERE YOU CAN READ NOW **

I thought of Annabeth

I thought about how funny it was that Moldywart had such a weird name

I thought about how funny it was somebody would give themself such a funny fake name

I thought about how funny it was that everyone was so scared of a nose less guy

But ignoring the pain meant Bellatrix-I think it is-cranked it up

But I kept thinking and soon the pain was totally tuned out by happy and funny memories in fact it did

so, so well that I didn't notice the pain stop. But I did notice Moldywart lurking in my head and worked with renewed energy to push him out.

This time he didn't take time to think instead he just had Bellatrix take me back. This time I didn't

bother to keep track of the turs, I was too tired.

When I got back all the cells inhabitants were buzzing. They had obviously heard my screams and they all stared at me as I

walked back to my cell.

As I stepped in the first question I recieved was

"Did you blab?" said by the young girl

"No." I whhispered hoarsley

"What did they do?" The man asked

"I'm not sure that woman said something and the whatever it is I call it light, made me feel immense pain." I replied

The man cursed

"So you don't understand what's happening?" He asked cautiosly

"NO." I said tensly

the man sighed

"Well, you deserve to know so here it goes." He said

**20TH PERSON TO REVEIW WILL GET A COOL SURPRISE SO**

**REVEIW**

**V**

V

**v**

v


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ANNABETH**

I lost him.. again but this wasn't Hera it was someone else.

As soon as the people had grabbed and disappered with Percy I started to go down a street, focused

entirely on finding Percy. But I was stopped pretty quickly as more people appeared.

All the people were different but the group consisted of 5 people and this time they didn't have

all that black but all the same I got ready to fight.

The people seemed startled that I wasn't hysterical and when I ran it took them a few moments

to realize I was gone. But my headstart didn't really help because they appeared in front of me once more

And one stepped forward. This one was different though,because his sharp blue eyes peered through

his half moon spectacles at me with a look of wisdom that could rival my mothers and he had a lond white beard

along with robes and a pointed hat.

"We're just here to help." He said and his voice calmed me a bit but it wasn't enough

"If you really want to help me you will let me go and get Percy." I growled angrily

"Dont worry we already have people loooking for your friend." A woman with bubble gum pink hair said, stepping forward

"I am not losing Percy again. Now MOVE!" I wish these people would just leave me alone already

but then I realized my mistake. They all seemed confused and I firgured out quickly what I said wrong.

All the people looked at the man with the half moon spectacles as if awaiting permission for a command.

The man shook his head 'yes' and most of them dissapered except for him.

I knew I couldn't run because they could appear and dissapeer so I waited for them to speak because

hey, I'm a daughter so I could logic him into leaving me alone.

"We can fix this very easily if you come with us and at least tell us what happened." He said

for a moment I was tempted but then I got a hold of my self and thought

'No I need to search for Percy before he does something stupid'

"I'm sorry but I can't. I need to find Percy NOW." I said, unwilling to waste any more time.

"But don't you think that it would be better to let people who know whats happening do it." he said

"Oh I know almost exactly whats happening." I replied not really lying

"Then you would want us to search because we know exactly whats going on." He reasoned

I sighed it really was good logic and really, I could just escape later on.

"Fine." I said grudgingly

"Well, then" he said cherrily "just hold tightly on to my arm."

So I grabbed his out stretched arm. It twisted a little bit and I gripped tighter but then everything

went black; I was being pressed very hard in all directions; I couldn't breath and it felt like there were

iron bands tightning around my chest; my eyeballs were being forced back into my head;

my eardrums were being pushed deeper into my skull then-

I was finally able to breath again.

We were standing on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a square. The grimy fronts

of the suronding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street-lamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and

heeps of rubbish lay outside several doorsteps. I wondered where we were but I doubted

the old man would be able to explain right now. We walked for a little bit more before I finally asked the question that was nagging me.

"Where are we going?"

"Number 12, Grimmauld place." he said and continued to walk. When we finally reached number 11 grimmould place

I looked to the left expectantly but saw number 13 grimmould place

I glanced at the man, confused.

"Think of what I told you." He said calmly and when I thought Number 12, Grimmauld place it was there.

I wondered about it but decided against asking. We walked up to the door and entered.

There were all the same faces but maybe a few more.

When we got in they all left except for one who had long black hair and kept muttering about not being able to do anything.

"So, I'm Annabeth." I said breaking the awkward silence

"Sirius black." He said

"So whats your friend like?" He asked conversationally.

" He gets into to trouble really easily." I said open endedly

"I have a nephew who does too." He said, a small smile on his lips

"Really? Whats his name?" I asked. Actually wanting to know

"His names Harry. He was attacked as a baby and survived a spell that no one else has." He said, obviosly happy to show off

"That reminds me of Percy. He was said to have a big destinee and he most definently did." I said.

"Really? What did he do?" The man asked, stumping me. What was I supposed to say without telling him about Demi gods?

He kinda deserved to know since he was telling me all about his world but then again, I had just got stuck in it.

But luckily I was saved an explanation from what I had learned was called a house elf.

"Sir dinner is ready." He said coldly and we walked into where we were to eat and soon after the food was served I asked a nagging question from the back of my mind

"Why is that elf so..." I started not knowing what to say

"Sour?" He suggested and I nodded guiltly

"So would you like to go to your room now?" He asked, changing the subject

"Sure." I said shrugging and he led me up a stair case past curtians that might have led to a door into a plain room with a simple bed and walls that looked as

though there had been posters perched upon them at a time long before now.

"Sorry its not a luxury sweet but well, as you can see this house really isn't much." Serius said, the last part with a hint of mad venom and he left. I was alone in the room 'Well I better look for a way out.' I thought dully but just then Sirius popped into the room and said

"Don't even bother." and just left. It was pretty disconcerting.

'Did he know what I was thinking?' I wondered but gave up all thoughts and layed on to the bed, ready to embrace the dark lulling pull of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**PERCY POV**

They just left me alone in my cell for a few days, always knocking down the water and waiting for me to make

it rise once more. The others really didn't talk about my life; we were usually too busy talking about the wizarding

world. The wizarding world was pretty cool; they had flying brooms and wands and they shot spells. But unlike stereo type

wizards they didn't want have warts and not all them had black cats they had all kinds of cats _and_ they had toads and owls.

They also didn't go turning people they didn't like in to frogs, but I kind of figured that one out. But my luck didn't hold.

Because today, after 3 days of me being locked in this cell the others asked about my past.

I thought about it '_they told me about their world' _half of my brain said but the other interfered

'_yeah but its not like they were captured by a noseless lunatic named Voldemort' _Yup, thats right. I finally got his name right but boy was that funny.

***SEMI POINTLESS FLASHBACK***

"So what'd you tell Voldemort?" The girl asked after my 'interogation' full of pain.

"Who?" I asked confused

"The noseless dude." She said promptingly

"OOOOOHHH" I said, finally getting it now knowing why the name sounded so weird

"What did you think his name was?" She asked uncertiantly

"Moldywart." I answered, blushing

She and the old man cracked up, their laughs ringing through the cell as my blush deepened

***END OF SEMI POINTLESS FLASH BACK***

_'Ahhhh good times' _I thought smiling slightly

"Soooo." The girl prompted. And I continued to think.

But before I could answer, the woman who caused the pain opened our cell door.

She looked at me and motioned I should come. I started foward but then she growled

"Not you, him." gesturing to the old man. This didn't lower my sense of dread but I was a little happy that they wouldn't cause me more pain.

It wasn't the nicest thought, but you really couldn't blaim me. He stood up shakilly and hobbled over to the woman

"What now Bellatrix?" He asked wearily. She just prodded him in the back making him move forward while muttering under her breath

"Your just lucky the Dark Lord wants you unharmed." grumpily

as soon as they were gone I crept over to the solid steal cell door and pressed my ear against it.

"So what have you found out?" Bellatrix hissed to the man while I motioned for the little girl to come up to the door next to me.

"Nothing. I was about to find out more about him until _someone _interupted us." The old man spat out angrily

"Great. We have nothing to tell the dark lord and we have to keep you out for a while." Bellatrix said, evidently angry

"You could feed me." The man suggested eagerly

"Oh no, I have a much better idea." Bellatrix said, and I could tell that she was either grinning evilly or smirking

I listened as their footsteps faded away and once I was unable to hear the receding footsteps I sunk to the floor.

"Did you know?" I asked the little girl hollowly.

She shook her head and I sighed

why didn't we figure it out? Well, now isn't the time to ponder things

I have to figure out what to tell the man when he gets back-and it cant be that I'm a demigod.

I spent about 45 minutes before I came up with my explanation.

I was a muggle who took karate, thats for me fighting, I live in New York, me and my girlfriend were here to check out architecture

and I was an olympic swimmer. The last part I really didn't need but I really needed to give him a lot of facts if I want him to beleive me.

All this makes me glad that I actually listen to some of Annabeths lectures, because the only reason I know what to do is because of her.

The man was shoved into the cell an hour and a half after he was taken out.

"It took you _forever_. What did they do to you?" I asked, pretending to be curious

"Nothing seriuos." The man said, waving his hand carelessly.

"So you were saying." He prompted warmly

"Well, as you say I'm a muggle. I come from the New York, which in case you don't know is in the United states. Me and my Girlfriend, Annabeth were going here to study archetecture. I'm a

black belt in karate and I'm training to be an olympic swimmer." I say, all in one breath. The girl stares at me, unbelieving. But the old man seems to believe me.

"So, since your a muggle what school do you go to?" The man asks

"Lots of different ones." I say, shrugging

"Why?" The man asks, making it feel like I'm in the middle of an interogation or something

"I'm dyslexic and ADHD, so its hard for me to read and pay attention." I am seriously having 'fun' telling him all this (note my sarcasm) he nods.

"so what do you do outside of being held prisoner by a group of people who eat death?" I asked, as conversationally as a sentence like that could be

"I hang around more athe muggle world, doing various jobs." He said, his eyes skittering around the cell

"Well, I'm going to sleep." He stated and layed down on the floor.

Once his snores resounded I slipped over to his side and checked to see if he was really asleep using a trick one of the hypnos **(IS THAT RIGHT?) **campers had taught me

while they were still awake.

"He's asleep." I whispered to the girl

"OK, so whats the truth?" She demanded, her hands on her hips

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you after him"I jestured to the man "but maybe some other time."

She nodded, not looking to happy, but leaving me quite alone

"Well, can you tell me your name?" She asked

"Sure, Percy." I answered. She nodded and turned around to sleep

"Oh and by the way, try to stop screaming and writhing in your sleep." She said, an evil grin on her face.

My eyes widened 'I scream in my sleep?' thats great, I'm sure I'm really inconspicuous.

That night I was _sure _I was screaming in my sleep.

The dream was just that bad.

**I WILL DO THE DREAM IF ENOUGH PEOPLE VOTE FOR IT, BUT WARNING: IT CONTAINS PAIN AND SCENES WORSE THAN THE CRUCAISUS-IF THATS SPELLED RIGHT- CURSE**


	8. Chapter 9

**THANKS TO FANTASYANDMUSICPERSON1, WHO HELPED ME CHOOSE HOW TO DO THE DREAM!**

**I DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, AS DOES ANYONE ELSE, BUT THIS IS MY GUESS ON WHAT HAPPENED.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**PERCY POV (DREAM)**

_It was dark, probably the middle of the night I was standing outside a house that looked pretty comfortable, when I saw a hooded figure come to the house._

_I didn't have enough time to hide, but it didn't matter he/she hadn't seen me. The figure pointed a spindly stick at the door and a beem of light shot out._

_Great, a figure turned the knob of the door and strode in, its cape billowing. I followed it down a hallway and up a stair case. Then I heard it._

_"Lilly, get Harry out of here, now!" A mans voice urged_

_"I can't just leave you James!" the woman cried out_

_"Lilluy you must! I will stall the dark lord and you GET HARRY OUT OF HERE!" The man bellowed. When I listened a bit more carefully I heard a baby, crying. It was scared, I could tell._

_Then the caped firure busted through the door into the room they were in. All 3 people were trapped. The man stepped forward with a look in his eye that showed he knew he was going to die,_

_protecting the woman and child._

_First I thought it was stupid, but then I realized, I would always do the same thing for Annabeth. The cloaked figures hood fell off, and I could see the face,_

_recognizing it but unable to put my finger on the name._

_"Move James, and I will spare you and Lilly." The cloaked man said, and I recognized his voice- it was Voldemort! And why was he scared of the baby?_

_'Oh well, I'll find out soon.' I thought and looked back at the scene. And immediatly wished I hadn't. A green burst a light shot out at the man and he collapsed, dead._

_The cloaked figure advanced on Lilly and the child while she begged to save her childs life._

_"Please take me, just dont kill Harry." She pleaded, but the man shook his head_

_"No, please, not Harry, not Harry!" She cried but the man was unmoved, she kept begging and pleading, all to save her sons life._

_Finally the man stopped in front of them, and I could finally see the baby. He looked almost like I had when I was a baby,_

_except for the fact that instead of my sea-green eyes he had emerald green eyes. The man shot the same spell at the woman as he had the man,_

_and she too collapsed dead. Then he rounded on the baby. Anger shot through my veins, and I know the next time I see him I will hit him hard_

_for attacking such a cute-not to brag or anything-and helpless baby. I looked away, not wanting to see the baby after he shot the spell. When I looked again, he suddenly_

_was gone and the baby had gone to sleep._

_'Haha, Moldys been beat by a baby!' I mentally cheered._

Then someone shook me awake. I automatically perked up, holding riptide in pen form. It was the girl

"2 things: 1) whats with the pen, you always have it? 2) You have reached a new low, you were both cowering and cheering in your sleep!"

I facepalmed as she shook her head, laughing a then the pain spell **(A/n for those who dont know Bellatrix)**woman came by

"Why are you cheering?" She asked, bored and I decided to joke around

"I won a war!" I exclaim smiling, the girl stared at me and the woman gave me a weird look

"I need you take you to Voldemort asap!" She said, nodding her head

"Jk." I said the girl and woman gave me a 'whats that mean?' look

"It means just kidding." I say with a sigh

the woman glared

"I did win something, but it was capture the flag." I say, then add

"But I might have turned some people into stone with medusas head." I say

"Stop kidding around." The woman snapped

"Who said I was kidding?" I say with a grin and they give me the look once more

"Still a jk." I say, smirking. The woman throws her hands up and walks off, exasperated

"So what did you dream about?" The girl asked

"Moldy-thats what I call him-killed people and got killed by a baby." I say she gives me a look

"No jk, why?" I ask

"No one knows what happened whos alive but Moldy"She smiled at the nickname"and you have seen it." I gaped. I know demigods have weird dreams but this is a true topper.

She saw my face and giggled, I probably looked really stupid with messy hair and a weird expression, yup, I really am a looker.

Then she said something a bit shocking

"You know, the reason at first that Moldy took you is that you look like Harry, right?"

"Ya, I kinda figured that." I said **(Percy figured something out!)**

Just then the woman came

"Got anymore abbreviations?" She growled

"ttyl,lol,rofl,lmao." I say and she gives me a look

"She was being sarcastic." The girl whispers in my ear

"I know I just wanted to play with her." I whisper back

"What are you 2 whispering about." The woman said

"I told her what those mean." I say, doing my best troll face, which to tell the truth, is pretty bad.

"And.." She said, wanting me to explain their meanings

"Trolololol."**(A/n it pretty much means lol with troll face)** I say grinning. The woman blows out her breath and the girl is trying really hard not to

laugh. I smile, such a funny scene.

Then the woman opens the door and says

"C'mon." The girl gives me 'that just backfired epicly' and 'I pity you' looks as I walk away with the we were in the room with Voldemort

"So what do those mean?" She asked

"Talk to you later." I said

"No you talk to me now!" The woman said

"Thats what ttyl means, now I'm laughing out loud." I reply

"Your not laughing." THe woman says, confudled

"It means Lol, rolling on the floor laughing, laugh my a#* off." I add in

The woman nods, now getting it.

"Well, you americans have such a funny way of talking." A cold voice said. I turned and faced Moldy and stared him right in his red, slitted eyes.

They were the eyes of a murderer of the innocent and I couldn't stand it.


	9. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**SORRY I MESSED IT UP!**

**ANNABETH POV**

****I have been stuck here for 5 gods forsaken days! I wonder how Percy is doing, he might be in danger because of his big mouth.

Well, this isn't the time to worry about that I'm going to escape tonight. The other wizards are coming here so if, no,when I escape

Sirius won't get in trouble. The first people to arrive were Tonks-the one who changed her appearance and was nice- and Lupin, who I'm sure is a werewolf.

The rest of the members arrived in approximately ten minute intervals. Once everyone was here the two red headed people left and appeared again, this time with

2 twin boys that had the same twinkle in their eyes as the Stoll's did, a boy who was like them but younger and without that twinkle and a girl who

looked like them.

There was also a girl with frizzy brown hair and glasses that looked like someone I could have long discussions with that was obviously not part of the family.

Everyone was quiet, not wanting to wake the portrait that screamed. I had heard worse but for _some _reason, I don't think I should say so.

I hoped I would meet them, but no introductions were made so I sat, watching and waiting for my time to leave.

I had been wearing my invisibility hat, so no one saw me and when everyone went to sleep, I slipped out with ease.

I walked out into the cool night air and inhaled a deep breath, it was great to be out again.

I walked to the nearest open convenience store, where I checked the newspapers. I was only person there, except for the lady at the cash register.

When I glanced back, the blonde girl blowing bubble gum and reading a magazine bored was gone.

In her place was a bird bodied women headed and torso monster, aka a harpy.

She lunged at me, screeching. I was in no mood to wait, so I lunged right back at her.

But the difference between our lunges; I veered to the side at the last second and made a gash in her back that was big enough to make her disintegrate into dust.

I rushed out and was gone from the gas station, but not before grabbing a phone book. I searched it for weird last names.

Then dialed in a child of Athena who worked for the government of England who lived monster free life. At around 10 at night I got the perfect place:

Malfoy Manor


	10. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 **

**PERCY POV**

"Now, who said we talk like that." I said with a grin and turning my head up in a snobby way.

I might be blasted to bits for saying it and this is why I have so many enemies, but it was _s__o _worth it, especially his face.

When Annabeth finds out she's either going to laugh or slap me, and I'm hoping its the first.

His face flushed

"Then why did you talk about it?" He asked

"IDK." I said, trying to keep in my grin

"Not going to ask, so, tell me about your family." He said ruining my smugness.

'Dang I didn't think about that.I'm gonna have to improvise and say little as possible.'

"Well, I live with my mom and step-dad in an apartment in New york." I say after a few seconds

"Why not your biological dad?" He asked staring holes through me

"He died in a storm on the seas when I was a baby." I say and looked as sad as I could. NOne of the people looked sad.

I know now they are cruel and I dislike them highly. My eyes obviously hardened cause Moldy looked at me funny then asked

"So whats your fathers name?" He asked I mentally groaned, he was not making this easy

"Luke." I said off the top of my head and instantly regretted it. Moldy nodded.

"So do you have any rich cousins?" He asked

"Pffft no." I say rolling my eyes

"Respect the dark lord." Bellatrix said and glared at me with steel eyes. I'm sorry to say that I was mad these guys were evil! So I toyed with them

"My uncle is more of a dark lord than him." I say with a scoff.

She gaped "How dare you say so!" She Moldy has other ideas

"How so." He says coldly, stopping Bella as I call her

"He wears more black than your bathrobe, black pants, shoes,hair,shirts, everything." I say simply. He stares at me and I crack my knuckles trying to look tough.

"You don't look tough. Now, let me show you who is the real Dark lord!" He yelled as Annabeth busted in

"I knew you'd come Annie!" I say as I roll out of the way of the spell with ease.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled as she ran up to me and came up to my back. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it while she pulled out her dagger.

One of the 'death eaters' laughed

"their gonna attack us with a pen and butter knife!" He laughed. I cursed in Greek and Annabeth flicked my head, which she instantly regretted.

"Okay wise girl plan b RUN LIKE HADES!" I said roaring the last part. And with that we sprinted at maximum speed towards where Annabeth

had entered not long ago. She led the way and soon, we were out and in the...moonlight.

But we saw some people. This odd group made Annabeth gasp and pull me into the shadows of an alley. This is bad.

**haha this is the perfect place for a cliff hanger!**

**but Im not that cruel so...**

we sat in the shadows and I thought we wouldn't have a problem with them, but then one stopped nudged the others. They walked towards us.

I positioned myself so that Annabeth was at the end of the alley and I was in front of her, her own personal wall of protection.

I looked back at Annabeth and saw her smile for a little before putting on a straight face. the people kept coming until they were right in front of us.

"Hello Annabeth, it seems you were able to find your friend." One guy said calmly.

"Unlike certain people." she muttered under her breath and I chuckled.

"What did I say?" the man asked, confused.

"Nothing." I said, quickly looking serious.

"So, if you'll just excuse us, we'll be leaving the continent." I said briskly and trying my best to sound serious and hide my laugh.

"Annabeth and you know to much about the wizarding world. We need to protect you." Another man who had a white wispy beard said, steeping forward

"We can do that on our own, thank you very much." I say a start to stride forward.

Then the guy who first pointed us out first stepped forward and pointed his sti-wand at us. He shot a beam of red at us.

I dived out of the way and tried to drag Annabeth out of the way too, but she got hit. Suddenly she seemed stunned. He hit her with his spell he was going to pay.

I narrowed my eyes and my body tensed, it was dark and by the way most of them flinched I must look scary.

I cracked my knuckles and almost fell down laughing at the faces they made.

"Move." I growled and they actually parted.

"Thank you." I said, looking esteemed. I picked up Annabeth a flopped her over my back like a sack of potatoes. I had done this many times, so it was easy.

I really thought we would get away, and I was happy, but crazy dude had other plans and shot a light beam at me i dove out of the way,

but Annabeth weighed me down. The spell hit me and I too was stunned.


	11. Chapter 12

**BEUTIFULATHENAGREYEYES- THANKS! =D**

**LOVE IT- FOR THE MOST PART THAT WILL HAPPEN, BUT HARRY WILL SADLY NOT GO TO CAMP WITH PERCY AND ANNABETH...BUT I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HOGWARTS!**

**CHAPTER 11**

**ANNABETH POV (RIGHT WHEN SHE'S HIT)**

Great, that spell got me! Now I'm going to be a dead weight to Percy! I just hope he can get me away...

**3RD PERSON POV (AFTER PERCY IS STUNNED, I JUST WANT TO ADD THIS LITTLE BIT)**

The boy collapsed, stunned, just like the girl.

"That was not a good move Moody." Warned the old man with the wispy white beard (Dumbledore)

"They know to much." The 'Moody' guy stated grumpily. The white beard man shook his head, making the white beard swish.

Near them, another person of the group was picking up the girl, who was still wrapped around the boy. As the woman picked her up, she grunted

"How did that boy pick Annabeth up so easily?" She asked the man next to her who was waiting to pick up the boy.**(FOR ALL THOSE WONDERING, THEY KNOW ANNABETH'S NAME FROM HER FIRST TIME WITH THEM.) **He shrugged and hefted the boy on his shoulder.

**(ANNABETH IS NOW UN-STUNNED)**

The world blurred a bit before everything came into focus.

I looked around and to my dismay I was in the same room as when I was in the house before, the only difference was now Percy was next to me.

I watched Percy-no, I am _not_ a stalker-until he started blinking, a sign of him becoming un stunned. As soon as he looked back to normal I spoke,

"I see you didn't get us out." I said playfully

"Well, I had to carry this fat person..." Percy growled jokingly

"And who would that person be?" I inquired, looking at him like _it better not be me_

"It was this blonde girl, she's pretty, but a big dead weight when stunned." He said, obviously holding back laughter. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oww!That hurt!" He whined playfully. But before I could retort the door clicked, showing it was locked and the knob turned.

The man with the long, white beard peeked in.

"Ah, good you are awake." He said. Neither of us responded, our smiles fading. He faltered but continued on.

"So who are you?" He asked Percy, holding his hand out for Percy to shake. Percy pointedly turned away and looked at the dresser, where a pen resided(not riptide).

Percy picked up the pen and wrote on his hand. He then showed his hand to the man who chuckled and looked slightly annoyed at the same time.

"What?" I asked and Percy showed me his hand, where he had written I'm not talking to you and laughed.

"So Annabeth want to tell me about your friend?" The man asked hopefully. I shook my head and pointed to Percy's hand, grinning slightly.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Well then I'm sorry." He said and started concentrating on Percy. After a few second Percy started concentrating too.

After a minute the man stopped and looked at Percy inquisitively before leaving the room.

"Did you do something that might attract their attention?" I asked. Percy looked sheepish but said anyway,

"If I didn't do it, he would know about our...family." He said simply.

**HAHA WORRY ABOUT OUR HALF BLOODS LATER, WE'RE CHECKING UP ON THE WIZARDS!**

**DUMBLEDORE'S POV (HE MIGHT ACT A BIT STUPID LATER ON)**

That boy was simply intriguing! Not only did he was able to dodge spells, carry people with ease and could mentally block me!

I knew Annabeth was a bit of a different muggle and to be special to her he must be too, but I could never guess this! Well, I better tell the order of the phoenix.

As I entered the room I was bombarded with questions. I rose my hand, signaling silence. The voices stopped and I spoke up.

"I do not know much of the boy, other than that he is Annabeth's boy friend, acts childish,"some people looked doubtful and looked at me questioningly"has a

strong mind, and seems to be the leader of the two." I listed off.

"I shall go up there and see what I can do." Snape said briskly, referring to what I said about his strong mind. I shook my head

"His mind is blocked off with to many strong barriers." I said

"I shall try all the same." Snape said, getting up and striding to the door, only pausing for a few seconds for me to hurry after him.

We walked through the corridors until we reached the room the two were in.

Snape opened the door to the two sleeping, Annabeth peacefully while the boy was whimpering in his sleep.

"No...please no...stop...STOP!" He shrieked. It disheartened me that such a young person could have seen something so bad, but we had other matters.

Snape concentrated on Percy, and after a few moments, Percy shot up, glaring at us.

"How do you have such strong mental walls." Snape asked. Percy pointed at his hand and Snape looked at me doubtfully

"It says 'I'm not talking to you'." I explained wearily. Snape face palmed **(Oh Snape...)**

"C'mere boy, you will tell us stuff." Snape motioned for the boy to come. I looked at Snape wearily but didn't intervene. The boy trudged after us, obviously tired.

We eventually entered the room where the rest of the order was.

"Sit." Snape pointed to an extra chair that was pulled out. The boy automatically plopped in it and his eyes closed.

"I think he might be just a bit tired." Sirius noted. I looked at him.

"Sirius be serious!" I said

"I'm always Sirius, never anybody else." He said smiling. I knew it wasn't going anywhere so I gave up.

"Oh, let him sleep, the boy seems drop dead tired." Molly said, looking at him with pity. The boy noticed nothing, just kept snoring.

Mad eye went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy instantly snapped awake, brining out a pen in the blink of an eye.

He looked around, saw us and almost instantly resumed being tired. What the Godric Gryffindor?

The boy already seemed to be asleep. Molly snapped her fingers under his nose, and he snapped awake.

"Please stay awake." I said politely. The boy nodded.

"So, whats your name?" I asked

"Nobody."

"Thats an odd name." The boy face palmed, but I ignored it.

"So Nobody, where do you live."

"The US." He said then flinched

"OW!"

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded, looking at a patch of air with hatred.

"There's something weird going on." Snape noted.

Nobody practically broke down laughing and muttered something under his breath then suddenly stopped and rubbed his head and glared at piece of air.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I'll give you a penny for your thoughts."

"You would take the penny back."

"Oh just tell me."

"Fine, but don't get mad at me."

"I said: yes indeed something very weird,"HE burst out laughing so we couldn't hear the rest.

"Well."

"."

"In english..."

". Thats English."

" , have you been in a lot of danger before?" I asked him. He nodded then rubbed another part of his head.

"What is it?" He leaned closer

"When I was with Annabeth alone." He whispered to me. Then leaned back in his chair. Suddenly the table shook and he bent down.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"Annabeth would kill me if she heard."

"Annabeth's a murderer?" Nobody looked at me like I was dumb.

"Metaphorically." Then he started to cough, but I'm pretty sure I heard dumb in there...

Nobody was sleeping again.

"Why are you so tired?"

"Earlier there was no sleep schedule they had, so I just slept at US time, currently, its"He glanced at his watch"midnight."

"How does your watch work."

"I don't know, I'm not a watch makerer."

"No, how does it tell time."

"It doesn't tell me anything." He was really confused. Either he was really tired or really dumb...

"Forget it."

"So did they use their magic on you?"

"Uh huh."

"How bad was it?" Nobody seemed to think. He looked at a wall as if it would give him inspiration and he gave it a small nod.

"Not bad."

"What did they do.." He was snoring. I was annoyed. They tried to wake him up.

"Whatever, just bring him to his room." Lupin did this. And I noticed the door stayed open a bit longer than usual...Oh well, it must be my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR TH ABRUT ENDING<strong>


	12. Chapter 13

**BEUTIFULATHENAGREYEYES- IT WAS, IF I WASN'T THE AUTHOR I'D WONDER WHY SHE WASN'T CAUGHT.**

**DAUGHTEROFPOSEIDON12-I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT! I WAS A BIT WORRIED PEOPLE WOULDN'T LIKE HOW PERCY WAS ACTING.**

**SHURT'TUGAL DAUGHTER OF ARTEMIS-THANKS!I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT, AND I DO GET THE REFERENCE.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**ANNABETH POV**

I followed after Lupin and Percy, staying silent. Percy shifted in his 'sleep' so that his head faced me, and winked and smiled before 'sleeping'.**(PERCY'S AN ACTOR? PREPARE FOR THE APOCALYPSE!) **

Lupin opened the door to our room and I entered at the same time and stood next to a chest that he could barely see and took off my cap.

"There you are!" I exclaimed and went to Percy, ignoring Lupin

"I see your awake."

"No, I'm sleep walking." I said sarcastically. I was tired and not in a good mood.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He said, looking like 'what'd I do?' I wanted to apologize, but I was to tired. As soon as Lupin left Percy turned to me.

"OW! Could you not have thought of a better signal?" He yelped. I smirked,

"I could have, I just didn't want to." I answered. He mock glared at me then yawned.

"Now, I'm going to sleep for real." He said, lying down. I snuggled up next to him, drinking in the smell of ocean before sleeping too.

**THE NEXT DAY, STILL ANNABETH'S POV **

I woke up, still snuggled up with Percy and blinked. I just stayed like that for a few moments before cautiously getting up, careful not to wake up Percy.

I got up and changed my clothes. I then went to into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, once I was done I walked into the room.

I saw Percy standing there, dressed just the same and watching the door expectantly. As soon as he saw me he smiled

"Why haven't you changed, and why aren't you preparing?" I demanded. Percy sighed.

"Remember, no clothes or toothbrush." He said. Oh . Just then the door knob turned and Mad eye looked in.

"Aren't you going to change, boy?" He growled. Percy sighed rolled his eyes and pointed to his hand.I almost face palmed.

"I thought we were over this." Mad eye was exasperated. Now I'm holding in my laughter, and Percy has that twinkle in his eye that shows he is too.

"Percy was tired last night." I explained. Mad eye had that look in his eye that made me add.

"Don't try that again, Percy might start being stupid." I said. Mad eye looked at me like, 'really?'. I nodded my head as Percy flicked me over the head

"Revenge." He looked smug.I smacked him upside the head and looked at him like 'look who's talking' .Percy pouted and I laughed him.

Mad eye watched us with confusion.

"So, whats up?" He wouldn't visit us with no reason.

"Breakfast." He grunted, starting down the hallway. We followed behind him until we reached the kitchen/dining room.

All the order people were seated, along with the kids I had seen entering the day I had gotten Percy.

"Who are they?" The red headed girl whispered to one of the older twins. The boy shrugged.

"I'm going to talk to them, they might not hit me as much." Percy whispered to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the favor by glaring at me.

His glare was soft and it wasn't at all mad, but it must have looked differently to everyone else, because they seemed to wonder what happened.

I knew I was going to win, and it was true Percy stopped glaring at me, and stuck out his tongue.

"No fair!You're eyes are scarier!"

"Scarier isn't a word."

"It is now!"

"You can't just make up words."

"Oh, because piffle is a word."

"It is! Look it up in a dictionary!"

"Don't use the D word!" We both broke down laughing.

"."

"lalalalala. I'm not listening!"

"You are such a little kid."

"And you read the dictionary for fun."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'd rather be a little kid than read the Dictionary." Percy said, sticking out his tongue

"Hey Annabeth."

"Yeah."

"Everyone's staring at us."

"I wonder why." I said sarcastically

"Me too." Percy said, looking thoughtful.I smacked him up side the head.

"We just fought like 2 little kids, I'd be more worried if they weren't staring."

"I knew that. I was playing along."

"And you started it cause?"

"Usually as soon as you mention them staring at you, people turn away, unless their your family members. Family members are stalkers." I laughed, along with the other kids.

"I don't think you're family would like to hear you say that." Sirius said.

"They wouldn't, they'd be to busy laughing." I said, smiling. The kids looked at their mom and walked up to us.

"I'm Ginny." The redheaded girl said

"Ron." The small redheaded boy

"Hermione." Frizzy haired brunette.

"Fred/George." The twins said at the same time.

"Annabeth." I said

"You can call me seaweed brain." Percy said.

"Oh so you talk to them but not to the adults."

"Yes they didn't commit such a great crime against me."

"I forgave them for kidnapping us."Percy waved his hand at this

"Oh, I don't care about that. They made me stay up wayyyyyy to late." I sighed

"What about new years."Percy blushed

"Thats different."

"As in?" Percy made gesture with his hands that looked like something blowing up

"Fireworks." I face palmed.

"So...fireworks make the difference." Percy nodded

"What are fireworks?" Ron asked. Percy gaped at him.

"You don't know what fireworks are?" Percy asked. Ron shook his head

"Annabeth explain."

"Why not you, seaweed brain?"

"Cause all I can say is pure awesome, your better with words."

"Fine. Fireworks are are a class of explosive pyrotechnic devices used for aesthetic and entertainment purposes. The most common use of a firework is as part of a fireworks display. I learned this from wikipedia."**(THANK WIKIPEDIA!) **Ron looked at me, confused.

"How do you remember all that?" I thought, but couldn't think of anything, but Percy saved me.

"She has a photographic memory, so when she sees things, they're practically burned into her memory." Ron nodded his head in understanding.

Hermione looked at me in awe and Fred and George seemed to not care.

We all talked nicely, and Hermione was great to talk to, and it was going great until Ginny asked the question.

"So, what do you know about the wizarding world?" Ginny asked Percy

"You guys have messed up sp-nothing." They gave him weird looks.

"I have ADHD, so sometimes I say things before thinking." Percy explained

"So, what were you going to say?" Fred asked

"Some people have weird names, I mean seriously Voldemort, Malfoy, Bellatrix. None of those names could be thought up in the US." Percy covered up.

I knew what he was going to say. Messed up spells. Voldemort used a painful one on Percy. They had some mean spells.

"No, you were going to say spells." Hermione said carefully, looking at Percy's face. Percy betrayed no emotion, even his eyes didn't change color.

"No, I was going to say spelled surnames."

"That means..."

"Bellatrix=bella and trix. Its the girl from twilight-Annabeth made me read it-and cereal."

"No, you were going to say spells, why are you lying to your new friends." Hermione demanded. Percy's eyes flashed like 'now I feel bad'. just for a second but Hermione saw it.

"Ha! You did lie." I saw Percy's eyes flash again. Even I felt what Hermione did was a bit uncalled for. I understand she wants to know, but that wasn't called for.

It also seemed a bit like Luke, we thought she was nice, but she seemed to have a part we didn't know, and from Percy's eyes, he was thinking the same thing.

Percy laced his fingers through mine and didn't talk.

"Why aren't you talking?" Ron asked

"..."Percy was silent.

"Hermione went a bit over in her need of knowledge."

"what do you mean." Hermione asked.

"Guilting someone isn't nice, nor pressing to that extent." I was answering with all the calm I could. Percy snickered.

"What?"

" sounds like a tent's ex." He snickered again. I face palmed

"You have an imagination." Percy grinned.

"Thanks."

"Thats not a complement."

"Oh." Percy looked crestfallen. I laughed at his expression.

"Well, socializing is over." Moody grumbled and led us all to our rooms.

Well, that was interesting...


	13. Chapter 14

****HEY, I WANT YOU TO CHOOSE: SHOULD THE GOLDEN TRIO GO TO CHB OR SHOULD PERCY AND ANNABETH-SAY IF YOU WANT NICO TOO-GO TO HOGWARTS?****

****CHAPTER 14**  
><strong>

****HERMIONE POV****

Okay, I know guilting Percy into telling me wasn't that polite, but I feel that Percy and Annabeth over reacted a little.

It doesn't matter though, it was my fault, so I'll apologize next time we see each other.

I wonder why their here, I know that they aren't well, I'll just ask them.

**PERCY'S POV **

I walked down to the kitchen with Annabeth and saw all the Weasley's sitting at the table. I noticed there was a new person at the table.

He had the same kind of hair as me, but his eyes were an emerald green opposed to my sea green.

"Hello." I said cheerily. Hermione stood up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed." She apologized. I grinned lopsidedly (or at least Annabeth says its lopsided)

"S'okay. I kind of over reacted." I said somewhat sheepishly. I glanced at the new person and looked at Hermione.

"Who is he? I didn't see him yesterday." I whispered.

"He's Harry Potter." She said, looking at me expectantly. I was confused.

"You don't know who he is?" I shook my head

"He's The boy that lived."

"Well, I can see that, as he is here alive." I said simply. Hermione looked like she was about to face palm.

"How come you know so little?"

"I know lots of stuff, just not...this stuff." Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you know?" Hermione asked

"Theres a magic school here called Hogwarts where Dumbledore is head master." I said as much like a know it all as I could.

"Dumbledore!He's the guy with the white beard." Annabeth hissed the last part to me, pointing.

"Yeah." Hermione said, at ease with what the man said was one of the best wizards of the time.

"I see your at ease with an amazing man?" Annabeth asked/stated. Hermione nodded

"At first I was in awe, but now I'm more comfortable with him."

"So like when I met my mom..." Annabeth said dreamily, probably thinking about her mom and their variously few meetings.

I smacked her head and she snapped out of her reverie. Everyone looked at her.

"Her mom is a big smart-alec who left her and her dad, and is really important so Annabeth doesn't get to see her much." I stated,

shutting Annabeth up so she didn't mess up something else. Thunder rolled in the distance, oops, I'll need to apologize to Athena later,

and hope she understands that I can't apologize ASAP. The wizards looked alarmed. I tried to look scared, like Annabeth,just like they were but their faces were making it hard.

I let out one chuckle before making a straight face.

"Whats funny?" Ron asked.

"You are all very scared."

"So you are too."

"Not that scared."

"Why aren't you guys as scared?" Hermione butted in. Me and Annabeth shared a look.

"It's just thunder, we have lots of it in the US, don't you guys?" She asked innocently

"Well yeah...but there was no lighting or rain." Hermione said

"Its day time, you might not have seen the Lightning and you don't need rain." Annabeth stated smartly.

"You don't need rain?" Ron was confused. Okay, now I'm starting to feel smart in comparison. That's bad.

"I bet you feel smart." Annabeth said grinning like a crazy person with a knowing look in her stormy grey eyes. I nodded happily and she laughed at me.

The wizards looked at us like we were weird.

"I'm usually the one who doesn't know stuff." I explained, a little embarrassed. Ron looked miffed and the Harry boy snickered a bit.

"And you knew that?"

"Yeah, knew it since, like, 5th grade."I was proud of myself. Ron looked at me and I shrugged.

"School helps." I stated simply. Annabeth mock gasped

"You listen in school!" I rolled my eyes at her and stuck out my tongue.

"It sounded interesting." I shrugged

"You think electricity is interesting?"

"For the first 3 days, then it was lame." I could practically hear my dad laughing and Zeus grumbling about it and Annabeth laughed.

"You will die soon." I fake glared at Annabeth, the person who said that.

"Just cause you like school doesn't mean everyone else has to too." I covered up for her. She caught the hint.

"Didn't you guys go to school?" She asked the wizards. All the redheads nodded 'no', while Harry and Hermione nodded 'yes'.Annabeth had a look of horror.

I smacked her head.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed sharply

"Whats with you?"

"I like school." Annabeth grumbled. I laughed at her

"You're lame, you know that, right?"I asked her. My blonde haired beauty stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled.

"Wait, you like school?" Harry asked in horror.

"Yes." Annabeth responded instantly. Hermione smiled at her.

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't get why people hate school!" Annabeth exclaimed. I gave her that look that said 'really!'.

"Oh, I get why you don't like it, but I don't get when others don't like it."

"The bullies like it." I mumbled. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Harry and Hermione gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Socializing is over." Mad eye said. Thank you Mad eye! All us kids went in separate ways.

**ANNABETH POV**

As soon as me and Percy were alone Percy stood up on the bed. Then he did the natural thing for a bored ADHD kid. He bounced.

He bounced on the bed for over 20 minutes before I finally got annoyed by the continuos creaking and made him stop.

"But I'm boreddddd!" He complained.

"I don't careeee!" I responded. We sat in silence. Me staring at the wall, Percy tapping his foot on the ground and thrumming his fingers against his leg.

Percy never looked at the same place for a long time. Now you might wonder, how do I know if I'm facing the wall?

Well, I could hear the foot and fingers, and I was just guessing about how he looked around. I felt like I did a good job.

Suddenly Percy announced

"I'm napping!"

"Me too!" I announced grandly. We cuddled up together and Percy pecked the top of my head, right as I started to fall asleep.**(I SO WANTED TO MAKE THAT A PERCABETH MOMENT!..I FAILED AT THAT.) **

I don't know how long I slept, but it must have been for a pretty long time, because Percy was already awake.

I blinked at Percy, trying to get my sight in focus. Percy bonked my head and I snapped awake.

"What was that for!" I snapped

"Your fully awake." Percy noted, a bit frightened. _He better be.._

Then I realized, he was right, Percy did something somewhat smart!

"You did something smart!" I yelped. Percy pretended to look hurt

"I can be smart when I want to!" Percy exclaimed mockingly.I snorted

"Yeah right!"

We bickered like that for over half an hour before we were interrupted when someone knocked on the door and we instantly silenced.

"Who's there?" I called, just as Mrs. Weasley opened the door and looked at us.

"Dinner." She said in her kind voice and me and Percy followed her.

As we sat down at the table we looked around saw everyone was there, except for Dumbledore. We all ate in silence, then went to our rooms.

"Everyone was quiet at quiet." Percy noted

"Yup. the silence almost seemed sad." I added

"Lets think about it tomorrow." Percy stated, hopping on the bed. I rolled my eyes, but still hopped in with him.

"G'night seaweed brain."

"Good night wise girl." Then all was silent...

**AND..FINISHED! SORRY ABOUT THE BAD ENDING MUFFINS.**


	14. Another rancid authors note

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update.

i was off fanfic for a while, cause I've had lots of sports, cello, and school and now all of my chapters that were around half finished are deleted, so I have to redo them, and it will probably be a while until my next update. I'm also getting a bit of writers block*winces* so if you have any ideas they will almost definitely be used, thanks!

~thisiscorinth


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter**

"_G'night seaweed brain."_

_"Good night wise girl." Then all was silent..._

**Finally! A real chapter**!

Annabeth POV

This time, I woke up before Percy, although this probably had to do with the minute sounds of rustling and voices drifting through the air; voices I didn't recognize. I couldn't smell breakfast, so I figured we had been left to sleep in or it hadn't even been started yet.

The fact that we hadn't been skipped for a meal yet along with how most people didn't get up until it was pretty late lead me to believe the latter. I was about to shake Percy's head to wake him up when I remembered how he had woken me up last time.

Smacking his head felt pretty good.

Percy snapped up, fully awake, and thrashing a bit. Naturally, being the idiot he is, the seaweed brain almost fell off the bed. Or, he would have, if I hadn't caught him. Once he was fully awake, I motioned for him to keep quiet and listen.

I could see the confusion on his face as he listened to what was going on down stairs.

"Should we go downstairs and check it out?" Percy whisper-asked me.

" That's kinda why I woke you up." I replied, just as quietly in a sarcastic voice. Percy made a face at me but nodded, and slowly slipped off of the bed, with me on,y a few seconds behind him.

We crept downstairs, going even more quietly when we passed doors with snores emanating from them, until we were within maybe 7 yards of the voices, although with their current loud tones, it wasn't a struggle to hear them.

Around the corner, I could make out a momentary flash of green and then normal lighting, accompanied by greetings and a new voice to join the crowds.

Percy used Rip Tide to get a small reflection of the other rooms occupants, and we could see a flash of bubble gum pink hair, a long white beard and two splotches of red(**not everyone, but rip tides surface is limited) **before he pulled it back.

I could hear a voice being cleared, the rustle of fabric as what was probably all of them moved, and the opening of a door and soon after the same door being closed. Silence like most mornings reigned once more.

I peeked around the corner, and seeing no one, signaled for Percy to follow me to the door on the other side of the room. I put my ear against the key hole to listen, forcing Percy to lay on the floor and listen through the crack.

We both sat there for a few moments, straining to hear the vociferous people again, before exchanging confused looks. As I leaned up to the door knob again, I could hear a minute clicking sound, and started to scramble back just as I could heard

"And the last members of our meeting seem to have arrived." With a tone laced with amusement then...

SMACK

Oh my gods...

Percy, in a true seaweed brain move, hadn't noticed the door clicking open, and had been hit by the door.

The end result was a man who looked to have prematurely greeting hair and shabby clothes looking at Percy with a mix of confusion and 'Are you serious?', Percy sprawled on the ground with a hand to his head and wincing, and me smirking and trying contain my snickers.

"Welcome, young guests." Dumbledore said in a voice that had an grand undertone to it.

"Hi." Was my awkward reply as Percy just stayed quiet.

Some of the people gave an awkward chorus of 'hello's back, but most opted to remain silent? At the table there was what seemed to be a randomized groups of adults, and the twins, although their chairs seemed to be hastily added, and the occupants receiving dubious looks.

The only one who seemed clear of any doubts was Dumbledore, who had a serene smile and an unsettling twinkle in his eye. I was able to discern this in the time it took to get to the chairs they had gotten for Percy and I- a sign I am pretty awesome.

Wait.

Did I really just say that? PERCY'S RUBBING OFF ON ME! Well, I'm screwed.

Back to the matter on hand- I can think of Percy's horrible influence later.

"I have contemplated this idea, and believe it will be most helpful for all of us." Dumbledore announced.

"And that is?" Percy prompted

"I think it would be beneficial for the two of you to-"

CRASH

Percy pulled out riptide, I grabbed my dagger, and all the wizards pulled out they're wands to find...

**Am I really cruel enough to leave you guys on a cliffhanger after this extended amount of time off? Yup! But don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry if my spellings off, my autocorrect is messed up**

**Random chick: I do indeed have mild writers-block, but I did want to show at least mild interaction between the characters before Hogwarts**

**Guest: you betcha!**

**Sorry this took so long, Fanfiction decided it didn't want me to be able to manage my stories.**

**And you guys get to remain in suspense for a little more!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Tonks**

I arrived at Grimmauld for the Order meeting, but unlike most mornings when I came, the delicious scent of Mrs. Weasley's amazing food was oddly absent. I walked from the living room where the floo was connected, and into the kitchen to see most of the order already here.

I took a spot between Remus and the Weasley twins, and, turning to Remus asked

"Do you know what today's meeting is about?"Causing Remus shook his head

After about 20 minutes of idle chat and awkward silence, there were few people NOT here.

As soon as Dumbledore and Moody arrived, it was straight to business. But not the business most of us were expecting. We were discussing what to do with Annabeth and Percy.

It took 40 minutes of discussion in which those of us who hadn't met the duo rarely contributed to the discussion, they decided to try to get the two to try and come to Hogwarts.

After that, it was small things on the ministry, nothing to really note, until Dumbledore seemingly spoke out of the blue,

"Welcome, guests."

~~~~~~you know what happens~~~~~~~~~

Just as Professor Dumbledore was about to tell them of the idea, a loud CRASH reverberated around Grimauld Place.

**Percy point of view**

A familiar mop of pitch black hair came into view as Nico stumbled, after most likely shadow traveling, into the kitchen, and right into some pots- smooth, bro.

I walked over to him, propping him up and seating him in what was once my chair. Everyone just awkwardly looked at each other for several seconds before I went

"Hey Nico, sup?" Nico smirked before replying

"Not much, parents mad at you('specially thal's dad and annabeth's mom), dad sent me over here, the usual."

"'K well let's hear what Dumbledores gotta say." I said with an exaggerated point towards a man whose beard should NOT be able to reach that length...

After he cleared his throat, Dumbledore started "Well,we thought you guys should..." While Nico whispered to me "He's got an epic beard!" Which naturally was loud enough for the people around us, and Dumbledore, to hear.

Most of the people were looking at Nico like he was an idiot, but Dumbledore just chuckled and restarted

"So, would you mind introducing your friend?"

"wizard-people, Nico. Nico, wizard-people." I said.

"Eloquent, seaweed brain." Nico snarked

"Shut it death breath."

"Wanna go fish boy?"

"Bring it ghost guy." Annabeth sighed at us before smacking the back of my head and giving Nico a look that promised the same. It was times like these that made me appreciate how well we had bonded after the Second Giant War.

_flasback(after war ends)_

_For the third time today, I tried to approach Nico, and he evaded me. I sighed, wondering what I had done wrong, and considering bringing in Annabeth. I decided it would probably help, and went to the Rock Climbing wall, where I knew she would be._

_"Hey Annabeth! Mind giving me a hand when you're done?" I called, seeing she was almost at top._

_"Sure!" She called back, remaining mostly focused on the wall as some kava poured down. I waited impatiently, as she finished up and then started to go down the wall._

_"What's up?" Annabeth asked once she reached me._

_"I'm trying to talk to Nico, but I can't find him, and when I do, he leaves before I can talk to him. I'm still worried about how little we saw him during the war except for when there was fighting." I explained. Annabeth nodded in understanding then_

_"Have you tried Iris messaging to find out where he is, and talk to him?" She asked, causing me to blush and shake my head in a negative response, which made her sigh and grin a bit. _

_We went to the Poseidon Cabin, and iris messaged Nico. I could see the training arena in the back, but still said_

_"Hey Nico!" Nico turned, startled, and when he saw Annabeth and I he took on the look of a deer caught in headlights._

_"Oh... Uh, hey Percy, ...Annabeth."_

_"Hey Nico" Annabeth greeted "what's up? We haven't seen or talked to you in a while."_

_And after that, things seemed to go down hill. In the end, Nico blurted out his crush on me, and the jealousy he felt towards Annabeth, seemingly unable to stop himself._

_End flashback_

After that, he avoided me and Annabeth like the plague for a bit, before he got comfortable around us again. And slowly, Nico became more and more open around us. Although, we had yet to get him so open around others...

I blinked back into the present time when I heard Dumbledore start (for like, the seventh time)

"Well, Percy and Annabeth, we were wondering wether **(4 w's in a row!)**you would like to attend Hogwarts. And considering the latest event, maybe bring your friend Nico with you." This didn't seem to confuse the other wizards, but Nico and I were looking at Dumbledore like he had just said unicorns were real, and Annabeth had a calculating look on her face.

"How? We don't have magic?" Was Annabeths's first question

"We were thinking you could come as squibs, people who can't use magic but are born to parents who could, seeking refuge from Voldemort, who killed your parents. There would have to be more, but that's the gist of it."

"We'll need to discuss it, between ourselves, first." I spoke up, saying it with a glance at Annabeth, who nodded. Dumbledore nodded before saying

"You may go to the room you've been occupying, and we'll stay down here." And as soon as that was said, Annabeth and Nico stood quickly, and all three of us walked silently to the room.

As soon as we were in the room and the door was closed, I turned and hissed to Annabeth

"You aren't seriously thinking about going, are you?!"

"Well, what do you think would happen if we didn't go? We'd be stuck here! Plus, the question could have been something they hadn't thought of, and confused them." Annabeth said, some heat in her voice for the first part, but calming down at the end.

"All of this doesn't matter, the gods have ordered us to help these wizards with some guy called Voldemort" the name of my original kidnapper making me realize how dangerous or stupid this was going to end up"as he's defying death, and ruining the natural cycle of things."

"Plus, he's been giving Hades so much extra paperwork it's gotten him quite cranky." I snickered, the only person who could almost match my penchant for annoying gods was Nico.

"So, we just go down there and accept the offer?" I asked

"Yup." Annabeth said, and the three of us headed downstairs, and back to the table.

"We accept your offer." Annabeth said.

"Well then" Dumbledore started, an unnerving twinkle in his eye "here's your cover story..."


End file.
